Behind the scenes
by Shiek 2
Summary: Reid's in an abusive relationship with Tyler and the most unlikely person saves him. Pairings: ChaseReid mentioned TylerReid, possible CalebPogue. SLASH don't like don't read. Written for raven2547.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I wrote this for raven2547 because she said a ChaseReid pairing would be interesting! Hope you like it! XD

**Disclaimer**:Don't own the Covenant. Wish I did though.

Reid let out a low hiss of pain as Caleb brushed up against his freshly wounded arm, recieving concerned looks from Caleb and Pogue and a warning glare from Tyler.

"What's wrong Reid?" Caleb asked concern clear in his expression.

"Nothing." Reid replied with a weak smile.

"Are you sure your ok?" Pogue asked reaching for the wounded arm. Reid violently flinched away from Pogue's touch.

"I'm fine. I just fell down some stairs earlier thats all." Reid said smiling apologetically at Pogue's hurt look. "Well we better get to class! Don't wanna be late now do we?" Reid commented, abruptly changing the subject. The other three boys nodded in agreement following after Reid to the classroom. _"Reid isn't that clumsy. I wonder what really happened to him."_ Caleb thought glancing at Tyler. He knew Reid and Tyler were going out with each other, but Reid's sudden shrink in personality and confidence gave Caleb reason to suspect something was going on behind the scenes between the two. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he got ready for class. The rest of the day went by smoothly until swim practice. When Caleb walked out of the locker room he saw Tyler and Reid talking to the coach. As he got closer he could make out what they were saying.

"Coach, Reid isn't feeling very well. Can I take him back to the dorms?" Tyler asked. The coach nodded.

"Get better soon Garwin. I don't want you to have to miss the swim meet this weekend."

"I'll try Coach." Reid said smiling slightly. Tyler helped Reid back to the dorm room they shared. Tyler stopped at the door to make sure no-one was watching. After he checked he grabbed Reid roughly by the hair and shoved him inside. Reid cried out in pain as he hit the wall. Tyler walked into the room and locked the door behind him, advancing towards Reid eyes glinting dangerously. He shoved Reid up against the wall and forcefully kissed him. Reid struggled but Tyler landed a power-enhannced blow to his abdomen. Reid panted heavily as the air was forced out of his lungs. He gasped when he felt the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. Tyler smirked as a trail of blood slowly trailed out of Reid's mouth. He licked it up and dropped him on the cold unforgiving floor.

"Let that be a lesson to you." Tyler said leaving the room. Reid sat there for what seemed like forever trying to gather the strength to stand. He was shocked when a silvery cloud suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. He watched as the cloud disappated to reveal Chase.

"Chase? I thought you were dead." Reid said confused. He pressed himself against the wall as much as he could trying to get as far away from Chase as possible. Chase ignored his comment and bolted over to where he was sitting. He pulled Reid over to his feet and helped him out of the room.

"What's going on?!" Reid asked confused, struggling to get out of Chase's hold. When he couldn't get free he struggled even harder. He soon found this wasn't a very smart thing to do. His vision blurred and the darkness claimed him. The last thing he felt before he was dragged into the depths of unconsciousness was Chase's strong arms catching him.

**A/N**: So good or bad? Should I continue or no? Hope you liked it raven!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

I'm updating this 'fic FINALLY! Oh my gosh it's a flippin miracle, such a miracle I think I'm going to become extremely hyper even though it's almost 1 in the morning!! XP

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant, for the 50th kazillinoth time, but I do own the idea of an evil Tyler. XD

Tyler made his way back from swim practice giddily, eager to get back to torturing Reid. He unlocked the door quickly and stepped inside, shutting and locking the door quietly behind him. He searched the room looking for the injured Reid he had left behind, but finding only an empty room. Tyler growled and angrily stomped out of the room, figuring Reid had somehow escaped from the room despite his wounded state. He would definitely be paying Caleb a visit...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Caleb came home to the Danvers estate, greeting his mother then heading up to his room. When he entered the room he spotted Chase sitting next to his bed stroking the beaten and bloody Reid's gently and almost lovingly. Caleb growled and quickly dumped his load from school on the floor, stepping backwards slightly and preparing himself for a fight.

"Chase! What did you do to Reid?!" Caleb ground out angrily. Chase snorted.

"You think _I _did this?! Caleb I'm offended! If I had wanted to hurt him he would be dead. And if you want to know what's wrong with him why don't you ask your youngest member of your little Covenant." Chase huffed voice dripping with disdain at the mention of Tyler.

"Why should I believe you?! For all I know this could be some trick to break us apart. Besides Tyler loves Reid he would never hurt him! And how are you still alive?!"

"Caleb it's gonna take alot more than some wimpy little blast to kill me. And if you don't believe me why don't you ask Reid yourself?"

"Or how about I just shut you up permanetly Chase?" Tyler said, stepping into the room with eyes as dark as night.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled in suprise. Reid let out a low pained sorrowful moan at Tyler's presence. Chase's eyes flashed angrily before they turned dark as well as he stood abruptly, attention focused on Tyler alone. Chase levitated Tyler and threw him back into a wall holding him there as he slowly crushed the life out of him. Tyler began gasping for air and coughing violently. Caleb was about to blast Chase into oblivion when the unconscious blonde was suddenly jolted awake. Reid looked around the room and realised what was happening.

"STOP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs from his position on the bed. Chase quickly dropped Tyler, allowing him to slide slowly and painfully to the floor, and rushed over to Reid's side. Caleb stopped his actions as well, but reguarded Chase warily ready to fight him if the need arised.

"Are you okay Reid?" Chase asked fussing over his injuries as he sat there panting, having exhausted himself from screaming. Reid nodded and tried to weakly push away Chase's gently caring hands.

"Who hurt you, Reid?" Caleb asked concern etched in his almond brown eyes. Reid glanced warily at the glaring Tyler, hoping Caleb would pick up on the hint. He was greatly relieved when he did, turning angrily on Tyler.

"Why did you hurt Reid?! I thought you loved him!" Caleb yelled at the shocked Tyler.

"What do you mean?! It was Chase, not me!" Tyler said defensively.

"No it wasn't. I actually love him unlike you. I would never hurt him!" Chase said getting to his feet as his eyes turned to vicious obsidian. Tyler backed away slowly, knowing that they had caught him on what he had been doing to Reid, and disappeared, managing to get a final sentence out before he vanished.

"I will be back for him, you can't protect him for ever Chase!"

**A/N**: Well there's an update! Yay! Anways hoped you liked it, if not I can always redo the chappie. Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please review!! XD


End file.
